


О пауках, стали и судьбе

by crying_lestat



Category: The Immortal (TV 2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истории прошлого полны загадок. Кто водится в озере, какая судьба у Темных, и что можно сделать с паучьей шкурой.<br/>***<br/>Пре-канон, приквел к "Если нельзя назвать иначе..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пауках, стали и судьбе

— Акума-сан! — подмастерье поежился, произнося это имя. — Акума-сан, Тэцуя-сенсей просит вас прийти.  
Мужчина в кузнице отложил молот и, не щурясь, посмотрел на юнца в дверях, склонившегося в ожидании. С улицы бил яркий свет, и после полутьмы кузницы стоило бы поберечь глаза, но, похоже, тому, кто там работал, этот свет совсем не мешал.  
— Синдзи, исчезни. Сенсею скажи, скоро буду, и исчезни. Так, чтобы я никогда больше тебя не видел.  
— Акума-сан… — подмастерье опустился на колени. — Простите меня, Акума-сан, я виноват, как я могу…  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал, Синдзи? Тэцуя говорил тебе не входить?!  
— Да… — произнес юнец почти шепотом.— Я не знал, Акума-сан…  
— Только из-за моего уважения к сенсею ты останешься жив. Пшел вон.  
Похоже, что щенок готов умереть прямо там, где стоит на коленях. Ну-ну. Проще будет его убить. Невелика потеря, мастера из него все равно никогда не вышло бы.  
— Акума, оставь его.  
За спиной Синдзи появилась еще одна фигура, заслоняя свет. Акума коротко поклонился вошедшему.  
— Сенсей.  
— Не гневайся на него, Темный, он не понимает, что творит. Оставь его, мне нужны помощники по дому. Пойдем, отдохни. Ты четвертый день не выходишь отсюда.  
Акума вздохнул, кивнул в ответ.  
— Наверное, ты прав, сенсей. Даже мне нужен отдых.  
— Нужен, — в голосе Тэцуи была слышна улыбка. — А ты, Синдзи, убери все здесь.  
  


***

  
  
Тэцуя полулежал на постели, наблюдая за учеником. Тот смотрел на мастера своими странными светлыми глазами и в его взгляде отчетливо читались раздражение и недовольство.  
— Восемь лет, Тэцуя, восемь. И я ни-че-го не могу сделать. Похоже, Повелитель при всех его дарах, даром созидания меня не наделил. Ад и все его пытки! Это все просто мертвое железо! Что я делаю не так?  
Тэцуя хмыкнул, протянул руку к тыкве с сакэ — собеседник заметил это движение и сам налил мастеру, а заодно и себе.  
— Ты все делаешь так, Акума. Твоему мечу еще не пришло время родиться. Ты один из самых сильных, но даже ты подвластен судьбе.  
— Посмотрим, насколько, — помотал головой Акума, долил себе еще выпивки, протянул тыкву мастеру, но тот жестом отверг предложенное.  
— Хватит на сегодня. Синдзи не любит, когда от меня пахнет сакэ. Он дурак, и мастером ему не быть, да я и не стану учить его чему-то большему. Но кто-то, кто будет греть мои кости по вечерам, мне нужен.  
Акума презрительно фыркнул.  
— А я предлагал тебе… Ты отказался.  
Тэцуя повернулся к нему изуродованной стороной лица, и Акума осторожно коснулся грубых рубцов, оставленных раскаленным железом когда-то очень давно.  
— Я могу убрать это, сенсей. И тебе не нужен будет этот мальчишка. Тебе не нужно будет прятаться здесь, ты станешь жить так, как заслуживаешь, ты… —, но Тэцуя оборвал его.  
— Не надо. Я знаю, Темный, какую плату ты берешь за то, что делаешь, а мне платить нечем. Ни молодости, ни красоты, ни силы.  
— Плата всегда разная, сенсей, — Акума прижал ладонь к шрамам, бережно, чтобы не причинить ненужной боли. — Я просто хочу это сделать. Для тебя.  
— Не надо, — Тэцуя столь же бережно обхватил запястье собеседника и отвел его руку от своего лица. — Это тоже плата, Акума, за мое умение. Я благодарен за то, что ты и так делаешь для меня, я не заслуживаю еще и этого  
— Ты заслуживаешь куда большего, сенсей, — Акума поднялся с пола, склонился перед ним и вышел.  
Потом он еще долго сидел на берегу озера, вглядываясь в черную воду и слушая завывания ветра, напоминавшие не то песню, не то молитву.  
  


***

  
  
Время, которое он провел на «Веселом дворе», пролетело незаметно. Тэцуя от поездки отказался, отговариваясь тем, что не хочет пугать юдзё своим уродством, дескать, им только компании Кацураги не хватало. Акума хоть и убеждал его, что любому может отвести глаза, но Тэцуя уперся и слушать не стал. Как не слушал он своего ученика и тогда, когда тот предложил ему разделить с ним ложе. Тэцуя-сенсей оправдывал свое имя своим нравом в полной мере. Акума усмехнулся, вспоминая их давний разговор, прикрыл глаза, вдыхая влажный ночной ветер с озера. И замер. Ветер пах не рыбой и водорослями. Он разил гнилью, той, которую уловить смертному невозможно.  
— Ад и все его пытки… — выругался Акума себе под нос и тронул коня.  
Так и есть: гниль и слизь, оставленная кем-то из низших, и этот след тянется к озеру. Но куда он идет от озера? Конь Акумы, которого он растил сам, и, казалось бы, привыкший к нечеловеческой сущности хозяина, всхрапнул и затоптался на месте, не желая идти по гнусному следу, оставленному невесть кем. Темный еще раз выругался, все же стронул коня с места. Зловонный след вел вдоль берега, поднимаясь все выше и выше на холм, и оборвался ровно у изгороди дома Тэцуи-сенсея. Акума дернул носом, еще раз втянул ночной воздух, шепнул что-то, и над дверью загорелся бумажный фонарь, разгоняя темноту. На его свет тут же слетелись мотыльки, и где-то неподалеку запел соловей. Акума огляделся, кивнул, снял с изгороди странный темный комок и направился в дом.  
  


***

  
  
— Как прошел твой день, Акума-сан? — Тэцуя сидел в одиночестве и пил.  
Темный пожал плечами.  
— Чудесно, как и всегда на «Веселом дворе». В следующий раз я просто оттащу тебя туда, поверь, девочкам все равно как ты выглядишь, пока ты платишь. Я даже знаю, кого куплю тебе. Хотару-тян очень нравится, когда я с рогами, ты ей тоже понравишься. А что ты один сидишь, где Синдзи?  
Тэцуя подлил себе еще сакэ, остальное протянул Акуме. Выпил, сложил руки на коленях и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Спит. Я избаловал его, Акума-сан. Как ты уехал, он отправился на озеро, просидел там весь день. Вернулся только когда стемнело. Сказал, что видел там днем мужчину с грудным ребенком, спросил, не знаю ли я, кто это. Но я не знаю. Может быть, он пришел сюда из той деревни, что по дороге. Синдзи же сказал, что очень устал. Сказал, что сегодня у него нет сил делить со мной ложе. Он знает, зачем он здесь, и раньше так не говорил.  
— У озера… — Акума сделал большой глоток, поморщился. — Где ты только это взял, сенсей? Надо было тебе хорошего сакэ привезти.  
— Нашел в кузнице. Акире пришлось там убираться вместо избалованного паршивца. Прав ты был, надо его прогнать. Или женить. Я его жалею. Слишком, — Тэцуя был пьян, чего с ним не случалось давно, с того дня, как Синдзи только появился в его доме, и он положил на мальчишку глаз. — Как можно просидеть весь день на озере? Когда он вернулся, от него воняло тиной, болотом. Слишком долго плавал.  
— Болотом? .. — Акума скривился. — Сенсей, ты когда-нибудь видел такое? — он достал из поясного кошеля клок черной жесткой шерсти.  
Тэцуя склонил голову, разглядывая этот клок, дотронулся до него — и сразу же отдернул руку.  
— Один раз. Акума-сан, не будь ты ёкаем, уже пропал бы. Где ты это нашел?  
Акума выругался, ударил кулаком по полу. Сжал шерсть в ладони, а когда раскрыл ее, жесткий клок превратился в прядь мягких черных волос. Длинных.  
— Ад и все его пытки, так он это сюда привел, болван! Сенсей, где он спит? Я с твоей изгороди это снял, и след от озера сюда тянется!  
Тэцуя молча поднялся и поманил его за собой. Синдзи спал в комнатушке рядом со спальней мастера — лежал на полу, свернувшись в клубок, и от него невыносимо разило той самой гнилью, которую учуял Акума. Он тряханул мальчишку за плечо, тот застонал, но не проснулся. Тогда Акума влепил ему пощечину.  
— Что… Акума-сан! — Синдзи съежился еще больше при виде разъяренного Темного и стоящего за его спиной сенсея.  
— Ты, недоумок! Ты за собой йорогумо привел! — рявкнул Акума.  
Тэцуя выронил фонарь, а Синдзи уткнулся лицом в ладони и разрыдался.  
  


***

  
  
Следующие несколько месяцев превратились в постоянную слежку за домом, тропинкой на холме и озером. Йорогумо больше не появлялся, и гнилой слизи не оставлял. Синдзи Тэцуя запретил выходить за пределы изгороди, и мальчишка вроде бы слушался. Вытянуть из него хоть что-то полезное не удалось не сенсею, ни Акуме. Похоже, нежить постаралась на славу: не только вволю попировала молодой кровью, но и затуманила разум жертвы, заставив забыть все.  
— Было бы чем там помнить, — проворчал Акума, вернувшийся после очередного дня выслеживания не пойми кого на озере. — Не за ум ты его ценишь, сенсей, ой, не за ум… Да, и если уж об уме. Чем думал ты, когда поселился рядом с йорогумо?  
Тэцуя покачал головой, посмотрел на Темного — у того на лице было написано все, что он думает о прошедших месяцах, глупых мальчишках и местной нечисти — вздохнул и пошел рыться в своих запасах. Не так давно ему повезло купить у португальцев жареные зерна, из которых варили бодрящий напиток. За ними-то он и отправился. Решил, что измотанному Акуме сейчас это не помешает. Сам он такое не пил, слишком уж горьким на его вкус получалось, а вот у его ученика пристрастия были странными.  
Результат поразил Тэцую до глубины души. Акума забрал у него котелок с варевом и выдохнул только: «Во имя всего неблагого…»  
— Откуда? .. Спасибо тебе, сенсей. Как же давно… Неважно. Спасибо.  
Тэцуя протянул ему полотняный мешочек с зернами.  
— Возьми. Я догадывался, что тебе придется по вкусу. Видел, что гайдзины это пьют, ну и ты… тоже гайдзин. Даже…  
— Даже спустя столько лет, сенсей. Ты меня только гайдзинским именем не называй, у тебя не получается, — Акума рассмеялся и забрал мешочек. — И ты не ответил мне про йорогумо.  
Тэцуя развел руками.  
— Знал бы я, что он здесь живет, не поселился бы. Такое обычно быстро известно становится, местные шепчутся, предупреждают. А здесь ты сам видишь… На озеро они ходят, воду из реки пьют, и вроде как не боятся. Мужчины в деревне не пропадают, ничего не происходит. Так что откуда он тут взялся, мне неизвестно.  
— Разве что привел кто… — задумчиво протянул Акума. — А в деревне если что и знают, так ведь не скажут. Хоть пытай. Акира… Нет, ему точно не скажут. Одного я тебя тут не оставлю, значит, сам их не спрошу. А я бы спросил, так спросил, век бы помнили. Что же… Вашиста!  
На незнакомое шипящее слово Тэцуя поднял бровь на здоровой половине лица. Акума махнул рукой:  
— Райдзю-сан, ты ее должен помнить, она была здесь несколько лет назад. У нее всегда хорошо получалось вызнавать чужие секреты. Ну и появится она самое большее через три дня. Надо было сразу ее позвать.  
Над раскрытой ладонью Акумы закружилась маленькая шаровая молния, он что-то произнес на языке, которого Тэцуя не знал, и огненный шар вылетел в открытую дверь.  
— Подождем.  
  


***

  
  
Тэцуя уже почти забыл, как выглядела спутница Темного, которая и вправду навещала его лет пять тому назад. Сейчас он рассматривал ее с почтительного, но все же небольшого расстояния, и не понимал, зачем Акума-сан ищет чего-то еще, когда рядом с ним может быть такое совершенство. Словно сама Аматэрасу сошла с небес и осветила все вокруг своей красотой. Одно нарушало гармонию — ее зубы были слишком уж белыми для благородной. Но Тэцуя решил, что это простительно для такой женщины. Сама же Райдзю-сан о чем-то спорила с Акумой, они оба отчаянно жестикулировали, что было так свойственно гайдзинам. Тэцуя же не понимал ни слова из их спора, а ждал, когда они закончат.  
— Ты опять ничего не можешь сделать без меня, — Вашиста раздраженно махнула рукой в сторону дома. — И ты опять влюбился… в этого! Где твоя голова, Маллос?!  
Маллос, именно таким было настоящее, «гайдзинское» имя Акумы, недовольно поморщился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Не твое дело, в кого я, как ты говоришь, «опять влюбился». Тем более что это не так. И голова у меня на месте, иначе я бы тебя не звал, а сам пошел в ту пропащую деревню. И ты представляешь, моя дорогая, что бы от нее осталось после моих расспросов.  
— Да уж. Ты никогда не отличался особым терпением. Так что тебе от меня нужно? Ты не представляешь, сколько у меня дел в столице.  
— Опять плетешь интриги? Ты умная девочка, Вашиста, думаю, тебе не надо объяснять, кто такой «йорогумо»?  
— Кто? — Вашиста удивленно изогнула бровь.  
— В столице, похоже, спокойно, раз ты не знаешь. Низший, моя дорогая, тварь без имени и рода, которая решила пообедать любовником моего сенсея. И которой хватило наглости притащить свою шерстистую тушу прямо к порогу его дома, пока меня не было. Йорогумо, бесценная моя Вашиста, это создание, питающееся мужскими жизнями и мужской силой. Перекидывается в красивую женщину, соблазняет мужчину, занимается с ним любовью, ну или как там это можно назвать, пока он не потеряет сознание. А потом обматывает жертву паутиной и утаскивает в свое логово. Чтобы сожрать.  
— Гадость какая, — Вашиста передернулась. — Так даже самые отчаянные суккубы не делают. Он хороший мастер, твой Тэцуя?  
— Лучший из всех, кого я знал, — Маллос поманил ее за собой. — Пойдем, покажу тебе озеро. Саму тварь я пока не видел, она только клок своей шерсти на ограде оставила, да наследила так, что дня три гнилью несло. Я ее спугнул, когда вернулся, иначе она Синдзи утащила бы и доела, а то и сенсея заодно. Мальчишка дурак, его не жалко, пусть бы и сожрала. А сенсея тронуть я ей не позволю. Мое никто не смеет брать без спроса, особенно такое отребье.  
Вашиста внимательно смотрела на путь, по которому прошел йорогумо: его след, уже неуловимый даже для самых сильных смертных, по-прежнему был виден и ей, и Маллосу. И больше нигде ничего подобного, лишь один этот след.  
— Так ты говоришь, его тут не было?  
Маллос остановился у самой кромки воды, от которой тянуло затхлостью — давней, но все еще ощутимой.  
— Может, и не было, а может, просто не вылезал. Дорогая моя, ты бы на его месте рискнула вылезти?  
— Вряд ли. Даже низшие ценят свое существование. Никто не станет рисковать напрасно.  
— Особенно своей черной паучьей шкурой. Вот и я о чем. Я не чувствую, что здесь кто-то есть. Был — да. Этот недоумок Синдзи сказал, что видел мужчину с ребенком, вроде бы грудным. С младенцем, так будет вернее. Но больше его не видел никто. Тэцуя-сенсей и Акира тоже ничего не знают.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его нашла, — Вашиста не спрашивала. Она произнесла это, уверенная, что ответ будет «да».  
— Или его, или что-то о нем. Йорогумо не только превращаются в женщин, милая, не только насилуют и жрут мужчин, они еще и детей от них рожают, — в голосе Маллоса звучало неподдельное отвращение. — Не от всех, конечно, но…  
Вашиста кивнула. В дальнейших объяснениях не было нужды. И так понятно, что именно Маллос подозревает насчет этого загадочного мужчины с ребенком.  
— Ты не останешься еще ненадолго?  
А вот этого Вашисте слышать совсем не хотелось. Как бы она ни относилась к Маллосу, задерживаться здесь не входило в ее планы. Тем более ради того, что было у него на уме.  
— Нет, — она повернулась к Маллосу спиной. — Съезди в «Веселый двор». Или попользуйся этим Синдзи, думаю, тебе нет разницы.  
Маллос тихо выругался ей вслед.  
  


***

  
  
Вашиста вернулась через день, раздосадованная. Ничего толком ей разузнать не удалось. Единственным, кто смог хоть что-то рассказать, был старый деревенский колдун, но и тот ее близко не подпустил. Почувствовал, кто она на самом деле, и это все испортило. И как ни пыталась Вашиста объяснить старику, что вреда ему не желает, а совсем наоборот, колдун ее не особо-то слушал.  
— Говори с ними сам, Маллос. А я не девочка на побегушках, — прошипела Вашиста, оскаливая длинные клыки. — Если им всем хочется передохнуть, пусть дохнут. Я свое дело сделала. Но могу точно сказать, что в деревне этого йорогумо не было, там слишком… чисто. Наверное, старик старается.  
— Но он хоть что-нибудь сказал? — Маллос тоже начал злиться. Надежда на то, что кто-нибудь или что-нибудь найдется, таяла на глазах.  
— Сказал. Что в деревню приходил человек, не из этих мест. Напрашивался к нему в ученики. Назвался Йоширо. Потом ушел куда-то. И никто его с тех пор в деревне не видел.  
— Йоширо… Могу собственную сущность поставить на то, что это он и есть. И тот человек, что был у озера, придет еще раз. Должен, если я что-то смыслю в низших. И мне нельзя его упускать.  
— Вот и не упускай. Мне пора, я уже говорила, что у меня очень много дел в столице.  
Маллос потянулся к ней, пытаясь обнять за талию. Но Вашиста ускользнула, давая понять, что ему и в этот раз надеяться не на что.  
— Нет, Маллос.  
— Как скажешь, — принуждать ее он не собирался, и Вашиста это знала.  
Если за что она и была благодарна Маллосу, так именно за это. И отчасти именно поэтому все еще оставалась с ним. Никто другой не дал бы Вашисте такой свободы, не позволил бы жить своей жизнью, а не на коротком поводке.  
— Не в этот раз, — все же надо, чтобы Маллос знал, она не собирается уходить от него навсегда. — Съезди лучше в «Веселый двор». А я сама найду тебя, когда у меня будет достаточно времени.  
Но не поцеловать его перед тем, как раствориться в воздухе, Вашиста все же не смогла.  
  


***

  
  
Маллос был взбешен. Мало того, что Вашиста ему отказала. Мало того, что он не продвинулся в поисках, и йорогумо по-прежнему разгуливал где-то в окрестностях. Так еще и очередная выходка Синдзи подлила масла в огонь. Подмастерье не просто зашел в кузницу, невзирая на запрет. Он вцепился в заготовку меча из драгоценной стали, на которую Маллос потратил столько сил.  
От верной смерти глупого мальчишку снова спас Тэцуя-сенсей, и Темный, чтобы не навредить в гневе учителю, ушел на озеро. Все впустую… Не будь он демоном, то решил бы, что ошибся, и никакого йорогумо нет, а клок шерсти оставило какое-нибудь животное. Вот только он был демоном, причем высшим. А высшие демоны не верят в легенды о женщинах, превращающихся в пауков. Они достоверно знают, что из легенд правда, а что — нет. И йорогумо, к сожалению, правдой был. Рано или поздно он попадется, несомненно, но лучше бы рано…  
Маллос скинул с себя надоевшую ему одежду, зашел подальше в воду и поплыл, надеясь, что это немного его успокоит. Невозможность оставить дом сенсея, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься, начинала сводить с ума. Потребность в плотских удовольствиях еще никогда не была столь сильной, но и находил Маллос эти удовольствия всегда легко. Нашел бы и сейчас… Если бы не дрянной мальчишка, притащивший за собой голодного низшего. Такие как йорогумо всегда голодны, сколько бы ни сожрали. А мысль, что сейчас его устроила бы даже вечноголодная паучиха, даже не показалась Маллосу возмутительной. Он нырнул поглубже и выплыл уже почти у мелководья.  
На берегу, чуть поодаль того места, где он оставил свою одежду, стоял мужчина с младенцем на руках. Маллос отлично их видел. Не веря своей удаче, он осторожно подобрался ближе. Не сообразил сразу сделать так, чтобы смертный его не видел, теперь придется сидеть в чахлых зарослях тростника. От мужчины явственно тянуло той же гнилью, что и от Синдзи после встречи с тварью.  
«И что ты здесь делаешь, а? Никак проведать пришел. Что это за ребенок, хотел бы я знать…» Способность становиться невидимым для смертных Маллос ценил особо, и она ему очень пригодилась. Он добрался до своей одежды и, уже не прячась, наблюдал за странным мужчиной с не менее странным ребенком. Человек не заметил бы разницы, ребенок и ребенок. Но Маллос видел куда больше. Во-первых, младенец был уродлив, а во-вторых, вместо обычного пуха его голову, словно брюшко паука, покрывала жесткая черная шерсть. Мужчина постоял еще немного у берега, развернулся и направился прочь. Маллос ухмыльнулся и вышел ему навстречу. Тот вздрогнул и прижал ребенка к себе, когда он появился буквально в шаге перед ним. Младенец истошно завопил, и Маллос скривился. Детских криков он не переносил.  
— Сделай так, чтобы он замолчал.  
«А этот смертный не так прост…» Маллос чувствовал исходящую от него силу. Колдун, надо же. Причем колдун необученный. Тот самый Йоширо?  
— Ты же знаешь, как это сделать… Йоширо.  
Мужчина вздрогнул еще раз, провел ладонью надо ртом младенца, — тот сразу умолк, — и склонился до земли.  
— Аякаси…  
Маллос фыркнул. Надо же, аякаси.  
— Зови меня Акума, — отразившийся на лице Йоширо страх развеселил его. Хотел развлечься, вот и возможность подвернулась. — Значит, это твой йорогумо плещется в озере. Плохо, колдун, очень плохо. Раз уж связался с тварью, держи ее на привязи.  
— Господин… Акума-сан, она не навредит никому, она послушна мне!  
«Хорошо он попался, вот только она уже очень голодна. А не убила из-за ребенка. Еще и его ей точно не прокормить».  
— Она уже навредила, Йоширо. Забирай своего выродка и эту тварь и убирайся отсюда. Еще раз хотя бы посмотрит в сторону дома Тэцуи-сенсея — сделаю из ее шкуры тайко. Понял меня, колдун?  
Йоширо сглотнул и закивал — похоже, что слов у него не осталось.  
— Я рад, — Маллос улыбнулся так, что колдун от ужаса стал землистого цвета. — Один ее шаг. Один ее взгляд…  
— Да, господин…  
— А теперь пошел вон.  
Йоширо поклонился, еще крепче прижимая к себе младенца, и припустил бегом в сторону водопада, от которого дорога вела к старой хижине.  
«Вот он где обитает, значит. Буду знать».  
За спиной Маллоса раздалось шипение. Он обернулся, но никого не увидел.  
— Прячься, прячься. Ты меня тоже слышала. Не смей брать мое.  
Настроение у него заметно улучшилось. Пожалуй, стоит сегодня вечером прогнать Синдзи подальше и напиться с мастером.  
  


***

  
  
— Акума-сан!  
Крик Акиры оторвал демона от работы. В отличие от Синдзи, второй подмастерье дураком не был, и попусту орать не стал бы, тем более зная, чем занят Маллос. Он отшвырнул молот и выскочил из кузницы.  
— Что ты орешь, а? Что случилось?  
— Акума-сан, там… Там…  
Акира переводил дыхание так, словно без остановки бежал от борделя до дома мастера.  
— Синдзи… Мастер…  
— Что с сенсеем? — на Синдзи демону было плевать, но Тэцуя… Неужели эта тварь все-таки дотащилась сюда снова?  
— С ним… хорошо, — Акира немного отдышался. — Это Синдзи… Пойдемте со мной, Акума-сан, сенсей звал вас, вы можете помочь, он сказал!  
Маллос закатил глаза. Что еще устроил этот недоумок Синдзи, во что еще влип, и что заставило Тэцую-сенсея просить его, демона, о помощи?  
В доме горели все фонари, а от изгороди к озеру тянулся след йорогумо, и слизь эта была смешана с кровью. «Так-так, плохо дело». Кровавая дорожка не обрывалась вместе со следом, а вела дальше, через порог. Маллос зарычал, и Акира в ужасе отпрыгнул от него.  
— Пр-ривел все-таки, впустил! ..  
Порог, светлые доски пола, циновки — все было в крови. В доме нестерпимо воняло гнилью, словно кто-то внес кучу отбросов, долго пролежавшую на солнце. Сенсей склонился над чем-то… Нет, над кем-то, понял Маллос. Над Синдзи. Точнее, над тем, что от него оставил йорогумо.  
— Помоги ему, Акума-сан!  
Маллос стоял над учителем, над объедком — иначе назвать это кровавое месиво не получалось — его любовника, скрестив руки на груди, и хотел лишь одного. Не помочь, а добить, чтобы уже навсегда избавить и сенсея от этой обузы, и безмозглого щенка от бесполезной жизни.  
— Помоги… — взгляд Тэцуи умолял, как и дрожащий голос. — Возьми, что хочешь, Акума-сан, только помоги!  
«Люди…» Маллос выругался себе под нос, опустился на колени рядом с учителем и убрал его руки с тела Синдзи.  
— Ты ничем не поможешь. Вы странные, смертные. «Возьми, что хочешь». Ха! Первый раз я не хотел ничего брать. То, что я предлагал тебе, я предлагал сам. А за этого… Я могу получить все, что захочу сейчас. Я ничего не возьму с тебя, — он поднял взгляд на Тэцую, и тот отшатнулся от вида нечеловеческих желтых глаз. — Но сделаю так, как сочту нужным.  
Маллос отослал Акиру — тот хоть и знал, кто он, но видеть происходящее ему не стоило. Тэцуя остался. Смотрел на Маллоса, не отводя глаз: на то, как вспыхнули алым его ладони, на то, как затягивались неровными рубцами раны, оставленные йорогумо на теле Синдзи. Мальчишка застонал и дернулся. Маллос намеренно причинял ему боль, и даже Тэцуя не мог этому помешать. Здесь больше не было учителя и ученика, остались только демон и просящий демона.  
  


***

  
  
— Акума-сан…  
Акира. Что он здесь делает, как наглости-то хватило подойти? Хотя причем тут наглость, он все правильно делает, всегда. Не влюбляется в безмозглых щенков, не просит забрать его жизнь в обмен. Он станет хорошим мастером когда-нибудь. Он и сейчас уже неплох. До Тэцуи ему, конечно, далеко, но все придет со временем…  
— Акума-сан, почему вы ушли?  
Маллос не обернулся. Он стоял, опираясь на изгородь, и всматривался в темноту, где все еще бродила тварь, больше не решаясь подойти.  
— Ты думаешь, он ушел? Не-ет, он бродит здесь, все еще голоден. Ждет, когда я уйду, когда погаснет свет. Он может войти. Может забрать их обоих.  
— Йорогумо?  
«Догадливый мальчик».  
— Она… я видел ее. Почему вы называете йорогумо «он»? Это ведь женщина.  
— Это тварь без имени и рода, Акира. Как все произошло?  
Подмастерье кивнул.  
— Я расскажу, что знаю. Что видел. Вам принести сакэ, Акума-сан?  
— Да. Как же я устал, ад и все его пытки, кто бы знал…  
Акира принес глиняный кувшин и две плошки. Уселся на пороге. Маллос усмехнулся — очень умный мальчик, очень. Жаль, что Тэцуя выбрал не его. Или не жаль. Может быть, наоборот, хорошо, что не выбрал. Кто знает.  
— Маллос-сама…  
Демон резко обернулся, сверкнув желтыми глазами. Акира не отвел взгляда, как сделал его мастер. Не боится? Надо же, отчаянный какой.  
— Я умею слушать, Маллос-сама. Я слышал, как вас называла та женщина, Райдзю-сан. У вас красивое имя. Лучше, чем Акума. Тэцуя-сенсей… Он испугался, когда йорогумо появилась здесь. Она пела, и Синдзи пошел ей навстречу. Мы не смогли его удержать, он вырвался. Я не знал, что он такой сильный. Она все пела и пела, пока он не подошел к ней. И тогда она набросилась. Она не боится нас, Маллос-сама.  
— Как же вы ее прогнали? — настоящее имя слышать было приятно. Акира его даже почти правильно произнес. У Тэцуи все время получалось «Марросу-сан», он устал кривиться и смеяться, и позволил называть себя Акума. Так это имя и осталось. — Как она на вас-то не напала, она же голодная. Чувствуешь ее, Акира?  
— Да. Я слышу, как она шуршит. И запах ее чую. Словно водяная лилия, вроде приятно, но гнилые корни и болото. Маллос-сама… — Акира развернулся, опустился на колени и низко склонил голову. — Я не должен был так делать. Тот меч… помните? Она испугалась его.  
Какой еще меч? Маллос нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит Акира. Клинков из-под его руки вышло уже немало, но ни один не был достоин завершения. Все мертвые, пустые.  
— Маллос-сама, я был с вами тогда. Вы помните?  
Вспомнил. Конечно. Драгоценный слиток, почти готовый клинок. Маллос перекалил его и обжег ладонь — обычно он брал раскаленный металл голыми руками. Тогда он попытался сбить со светлой стали черные следы, оставленные его обожженной плотью, но так и не сумел. И бросил почти совершенное лезвие в кузнице, досадуя, что загубил такую ценность.  
— Акира… Так это был… тот самый меч? Поднимись. Сядь. Не бойся. Ты хоть знаешь, что это значит для меня?  
Подмастерье послушался, но садиться так, как сидел Маллос, не стал, остался на коленях.  
— Нет, Маллос-сама. Не знаю.  
— То, что это и есть мой «тот самый» меч. Меч, над которым я продолжал биться, не понимая, что уже создал его. Где он, Акира?  
— За нами. Лежит на входе под циновкой. Пока это просто лезвие, Маллос-сама, но она его боится, и я… — Акира снова склонил голову, и демону пришлось взять его за подбородок.  
— Ты умный мальчик. Все правильно.  
— Маллос-сама…  
Какой взгляд. Глаза черные, словно угли, и на дне горит чадное пламя желания. Его Маллос всегда узнавал сразу.  
— Не боишься? — Маллос схватил Акиру за короткий хвостик, распустил ленту. Черные волосы рассыпались по плечам, и он запустил пальцы в мягкие пряди. Тот покачал головой. Хочет, еще как, эту дрожь тоже ни с чем не спутать. — У тебя уже был кто-то?  
Акира кивнул. Может, и врет. Не его, Маллоса, дело, когда хотят вот так.  
От поцелуя Акира тихо вскрикнул и застонал Маллосу в рот. Ах да, тут ведь такое не принято. А девочки слишком часто были с гайдзинами, вот и забыл. А он понятливый… и жадный. Так целовать. Тряпки эти, пояса эти… Проще разорвать, чем развязывать. Красивое у него тело. Знал бы раньше…  
— Не торопись, больно же будет.  
Акира уже забрался к нему на колени, обвил руками шею, вжался лбом в плечо.  
— Все равно. Я с ума сойду, Маллос-сама, пусть больно, пусть…  
— Тогда не так.  
Маллос осторожно ссадил Акиру с себя, опустил на порванную одежду.  
— На колени… и обопрись на руки.  
От прохладного, скользкого змеиного языка внутри себя Акира застонал так, что слышно должно было быть у самого озера.  
— Маллос-сама…  
Акира судорожно комкал ткань, скреб по доскам, когда язык демона задевал в нем что-то, от чего по телу расходились волны удовольствия. Никто, никогда не делал с ним такого. К боли он был привычен, но Маллос-сама не хотел для него боли — от одного этого голова пошла бы кругом. А еще ласкающие руки и невозможный этот змеиный язык…  
Когда язык сменили пальцы, Акира закусил губу, чтобы не стонать так громко, как хотелось.  
— Кричи, если хочешь, Акира, делай, что хочешь, — прошептал Маллос ему на ухо. — Делай это для меня…  
— Но… сенсей… — рвано выдохнул Акира.  
— Я плохо стараюсь, раз ты про него помнишь, — Маллос усмехнулся и обхватил ладонью член Акиры. Мальчишка застонал во весь голос, а в доме что-то грохнулось. — Вот так, мой дорогой. Так лучше…  
Несколько движений рукой, укус в шею… А потом пальцы задели то же место внутри, что и язык раньше, и Акира со всхлипом излился Маллосу в ладонь. Руки у него дрожали. Демон подхватил его и опустил спиной на пол.  
— Маллос-сама…  
Шепот получился беззвучный, одними губами, но и так было понятно. «А как же вы?»  
— Не торопись, мой дорогой. Ты красивый, знаешь?  
Акира помотал головой, одна прядка прилипла у него ко лбу, и Маллос осторожно убрал ее.  
— Ты красивый. И мой. Все еще хочешь меня?  
Акира откинул голову и расставил колени, потянул Маллоса на себя. И когда тот навис над ним, опираясь на руки, закинул ногу ему на спину.  
— Нетерпеливый… Больно будет, говори, кричи, я услышу. Не нравится, говори. Не сделаю того, чего не хочешь.  
Акира еще раз всхлипнул. Никто, никогда раньше… Да сколько их было, тех, «раньше», но никого — такого. Да кто сказал-то, что он жестокий? Пусть только не целует больше, так ведь и влюбиться недолго.  
— Маллос-сама? ..  
— Да?  
— Не… — Акира увернулся от губ, но Маллоса это не расстроило, поцеловал в шею. — Не надо так, Маллос-сама…  
— Не буду. Жаль, но ты просишь же… Не сдерживайся, Акира, кричи для меня…  
Больно… Он знал, что будет, хотел сам. Но Маллос был так осторожен, как только возможно, и боль истаяла в прикосновениях, шепоте на непонятном языке, перецвела во что-то новое, неизведанное раньше. Акира выгнулся встречным движением, обхватил Маллоса за шею, притягивая ближе, вплел пальцы в его волосы, скрестил ноги у него за спиной. Снова закусил губу и услышал: «Не молчи, не сдерживайся«… Он смотрел на демона — как тот ловил ртом воздух на каждом движении, как запрокидывал голову. Руки Акиры скользили по спине Маллоса, и когда он застонал, уже совсем не в силах сдерживаться, в доме что-то снова грохнулось, — что-то кинутое в стену, —, а демон рассмеялся.  
— Да, так, Акира… Мой, только мой… — Маллос подхватил его и усадил на себя сверху. — Красивый… Смотри на меня…  
— Маллос-сама…  
По щекам Акиры текли слезы, но не от боли, ему было хорошо сейчас, слишком хорошо. Он откинулся назад и выгнулся, оперся ладонями на бедра демона, чуть поднялся и опустился, и застонал уже сам Маллос.  
— Так, да…  
Акира был лучше любых юдзё — горячий, тесный, жадный до ласк, до удовольствия, как и сам Маллос. Он стонал, просил еще глубже, сам укусил за плечо. И Маллос не выдержал, все-таки поцеловал его. А когда Акира ответил со всей страстью, сдался и выплеснулся в него, вздрагивая всем телом от такой долгожданной разрядки.  
Взгляд у Акиры был по-прежнему дикий и полный желания, и Маллос улыбнулся ему.  
— Все еще хочешь меня?  
Акира покраснел и отвел глаза.  
— Маллос-сама, вы не устали?  
Демон рассмеялся. Надо же, у самого там все каменное, а он о ёкае беспокоится — не устал ли.  
— Так ты не хочешь? —, а поддразнить его можно. Теперь уже не сбежит. — А я надеялся, что хочешь.  
— Я… Маллос-сама!  
В глазах у Акиры не только желание, но и… просьба? О чем? От неглубокого проникновения пальцев Акира вздрогнул и опять прикусил губу. Утром точно распухнет и посинеет. И второй раз ему точно не доставит удовольствия. Не так часто он с кем-то был, чтобы привыкнуть.  
— Не буду. Очень больно? — Маллос отпустил его и теперь гладил по боку и бедру.  
— Н-нет. Бывало хуже. Маллос-сама, это давно было, я даже не видел их потом, я…  
Ну вот, оправдываться начал, еще чего не хватало.  
— Эй, я не ревную. Вообще. Никогда, — остановил его Маллос. — Так ты хочешь меня? Я еще долго не устану. Три месяца ни с кем не спал, я с ума схожу от этого. Мне это нужно.  
Акира придвинулся вплотную, погладил по волосам, взгляд был завороженный.  
— Такие мягкие… Я смотрел на вас, Маллос-сама, на озере, несколько раз. Как вы плаваете. Ваше тело… Простите, я не должен был подглядывать.  
— Акира, — Маллос подставился под ласкающие его пальцы. — Ты не ребенок, чтобы оправдываться. Даже передо мной. Ты просто меня хочешь. А я сейчас хочу, чтобы ты меня взял. Так, как до этого я делал с тобой.  
При этих словах пальцы Акиры сжались, он невольно дернул Маллоса за волосы. А когда тот зашипел, то отдернул руку с таким ужасом на лице, что демон решил — вот сейчас он и сбежит.  
— Сделай так еще раз, — в ответ на перепуганный взгляд Маллос притянул его к себе. — Мне это нравится. Я иначе чувствую боль.  
— Но…  
— Ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, так, как захочешь. — Маллос усмехнулся и прошептал Акире в самое ухо: — Я люблю, когда меня кусают.  
— Но… — в глазах Акиры снова вспыхнуло темное пламя желания. Маллос всегда знал, на что способен. Знал, что все его любовники находили в нем что-то особенное для себя. И Акира тоже найдет. Или уже нашел. — Маллос-сама, я не хочу делать вам больно.  
Именно такого ответа Маллос ждал. Редко, очень редко кто соглашался сразу на то, чего он просил. Но этот смертный сделает — ради него.  
— Намеренно больно — не делай.  
Акира оказался куда смелее, чем он думал, и желание пересилило страх. Маллос стоны сдерживать даже и не пытался.  
  


***

  
  
«Кошачьи вопли». Маллос смеялся до слез над Тэцуей, когда тот с утра споткнулся об них — дойти до спальни они так и не смогли. А потом еще и выговорил, что они всю ночь орали как дикие коты, мешая и ему, и особенно — Синдзи.  
— Вы орали так, что сбежать должна была не только йорогумо, но и все прочие обитатели. Вас наверняка и в деревне было слышно.  
— Завидуешь? — Маллос лениво потянулся. — А я предлагал. Акира сказал вчера, что вы видели йорогумо. Как она выглядела?  
— Акира этот такой же, как ты, Акума-сан. Его даже братья мононо-кэ называли. Ничего не боится. Это он Синдзи в дом притащил, я… не смог подойти. Я видел одну раньше. Не здесь, и давно это было, мне десять зим только исполнилось. Дом отца стоял у реки. Она пришла, пела под окном, но я не открыл. А утром на пороге нашли моего брата, живого, но у него волосы белые стали, и говорить он перестал. Потом… он ушел. Может быть, два месяца спустя. Никто его не видел больше и ничего о нем не слышал. И йорогумо больше не появлялась. Рядом с нашим домом был дом старика. Так он тоже ушел, когда мой брат исчез. Я помню, у него было много внуков. Он их увел за собой.  
— А теперь эта тварь появилась тут. Жди меня к вечеру. И Синдзи своего, если не хочешь, чтобы она доела, лучше привяжи, — Маллос поднялся с циновки. — Захочет уйти все равно, если не привяжешь.  
Тэцуя тоже поднялся и поклонился ему.  
— Акума-сан, моя плата тебе за Синдзи…  
— Замолчи, — Маллос отмахнулся. — Я свою плату взял. С него самого. Акира!  
Подмастерье появился мгновенно, подслушивал, надо думать.  
— Верхом ехать сможешь?  
Тот закивал.  
— Тогда со мной. Дело есть.  
— Да, Маллос-сама!  
Акира просиял и умчался переодеваться.  
  


***

  
  
Значит, Тэцуя встречался с нежитью и раньше. Почему он об этом не рассказал сразу, Маллоса не интересовало. Учитель хоть и был мастером, да из таких, что раз в пятьсот лет рождаются, смелостью особой не отличался. А ту, что, может, и была когда-то, с корнем выдрал его собственный учитель. То-то Тэцуя так трясется над этим недоумком Синдзи. Лучше бы над Акирой трясся.  
Хороший будет мастер. Люди… Всегда выбирают не тех, чутья у них нет совсем, зато у низших оно есть — и какое. Неспроста эта тварь здесь объявилась. А Синдзи случайно подвернулся, да им голод и не утолить. Ей другая добыча нужна. Одно в людях хорошо: иногда они все же учатся тому, что не стоит делать.  
— Маллос-сама, — Акире надоело молчать и ерзать в седле. — Тэцуя-сенсей злился этим утром.  
— Да, — Малло рассмеялся. — Назвал нас дикими котами. Не бойся, ничего он тебе не сделает. А вот ты, маленький наглец, почему не сказал, что Синдзи тащил? Как ты ее отогнал, ты же меч в руках держать правильно не умеешь.  
Акира опустил взгляд. «А ты не так прост, мальчик. Расскажи лучше сам, я не хочу в тебя смотреть».  
— Умею, Маллос-сама… Немного. Я сам к сенсею напросился в ученики. До этого бегал. Прятался. Я не хочу в монастырь, я младший. Меня ронин научил, как меч держать. Как бить. Я с ним был долго, два года. Он потом ушел к нин, а меня не взял.  
— Сколько тебе лет-то было, когда ты сбежал?  
— Двенадцать, — Акира смотрел на дорогу перед собой. — Матери сказали, что меня лучше продать. Не в монастырь. Я так не хочу, Маллос-сама.  
Маллос помрачнел и ничего не ответил. Мальчишка не виноват, что невольно вернул его самого в прошлое, в смертную жизнь. Трудно быть младшим сыном, даже в знатной семье.  
— Маллос-сама, я что-то не то сказал?  
«Ну вот, не хватало еще его пугать. Так, а это что? Вот храбрец нашелся, герой. Может он верхом ехать…»  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват. А вот врать мне не надо. Почему не сказал, что больно?  
Тот залился краской и даже зажмурился. Маллос хмыкнул, подвел коня ближе, остановил, дотянулся до Акиры и взял его руку в свои.  
— Не ври мне. Сейчас пройдет. Сказал бы, я бы сразу помог. Ты думаешь, Синдзи просто так ползает как муха по осени и на лошадей даже смотреть боится? — он подмигнул, Акира покраснел еще сильнее и рассмеялся. — Ну что, маленький наглец, лучше стало?  
Акира закивал, и Маллос снова пустил коня в шаг.  
Дорога от водопада в гору, где стояла старая хижина, ему не понравилась. Похоже, что когда-то здесь жил отшельник из синто, как их называли-то… Сюгендзя, вроде. Деревья вокруг были увешаны ленточками и колокольчиками «поющего ветра», они шелестели, издавая пугающие звуки. Акира поежился, а конь Маллоса всхрапнул и шарахнулся от дороги. Демон еле удержал его.  
— Ну, ну, спокойно. А вот и след… Чувствуешь? Странно… Похоже, этой твари нет дела до древней магии. Даже мне неуютно, а она тут ходит. Да еще и в этом облике. Или же ее кто-то защищает.  
Спешиваться Акира отказался, да Маллос и не настаивал — не хватало еще, чтобы влез в след и нацеплял на себя гадостной слизи. Может, его и называли мононо-кэ, как только ни назовут из зависти, но он человек. И бояться может.  
Шерсть, слизь, гниющая кровь, какие-то ошметки, протухший кусок мяса… Насмешка над древним святилищем, в котором таким, как йорогумо, появляться запрещено. Как же она здесь все испоганила. Демоны никогда ничего подобного не сделали бы, грязи вокруг себя они не переносят, а вот низшие запросто устраивают такое. И здесь еще этот Йоширо живет. Хорошо она его к себе привязала, ой, хорошо…  
— Интересно, кого же она сожрала здесь? Не местного, иначе мы знали бы.  
— Местные сюда не ходят, Маллос-сама, — похоже, Акира с трудом сдерживал подступающую тошноту. — Это место проклятым считается.  
— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Маллос. — Этот Йоширо здесь потому и поселился. Чтобы не беспокоили. Ни его самого, ни его тварь. Чем же так досадила семья сенсея этому Йоширо?  
— Что?  
— Ничего, Акира. Эта тварь, и ее хозяин, который ей совсем не хозяин, Тэцую-сенсея знали… знают. И пришли за ним. А Синдзи так, легкий обед, — Маллос запрыгнул в седло и выслал коня в быстрый шаг.  
Низшая или нет, но вокруг хижины тварь не гадила. Возможно, из-за ребенка. Которого как раз было хорошо слышно. Младенец надрывался изо всех сил, и Маллоса передернуло: детские крики входили в число того, что он ненавидел больше всего на свете.  
— Да заткнется он уже когда-нибудь? — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Если бы такое жило где-нибудь неподалеку, оно бы уже не жило. Акира, — Маллос повернулся к подмастерью, — ты дальше со мной пойдешь? Если нет, то…  
Раньше, чем он договорил, Акира спешился и стал рядом.  
— Да, Маллос-сама.  
— Отчаянный… Дай руку. И не вздумай отпустить мою. От тебя, конечно, пахнет мной, но ее это не остановит надолго.  
— Да, Маллос-сама.  
Говорить Акире о том, что они оба сейчас невидимы для посторонних глаз, Маллос не стал. Кони тоже будут невидимы. И неподвижны, чтобы не разбежались. Да и не вряд ли удастся полностью скрыть их обоих от йорогумо. Низшая тварь хоть и не ровня Маллосу, но учуять может. Не услышит — спасибо орущему младенцу, — и не увидит, а вот нюх у нее острый.  
— На одном колдовстве держится, — прошипел Маллос, оглядев хижину вблизи. — Прогнило все насквозь. А место и правда проклято, — он усмехнулся, — и кем-то сильным, таким, как я. Интересно, что здесь произошло? ..  
Акира вздрогнул и крепче вцепился в руку Маллоса. Отчаянный, нет ли, но он боялся.  
— Маллос-сама… Ками-сама, ну и вонь! Братья один раз мертвую черепаху притащили, сказали, что нашли каппу. Это была просто мертвая черепаха, но от нее воняло так же…  
Понятно, что Акира болтал, пытаясь скрыть страх. Маллос фыркнул и потянул его еще ближе, подобрался к окну.  
— Одни щели, им окна-то не нужны. Ну на-адо же… — в его голосе смешалось одновременно отвращение и восхищение. — Признаться, этого я не ждал.  
— Что там, Маллос-сама? Ой! — Акира осторожно заглянул внутрь и тут же сел под окном, зажимая руками рот.  
— Да будет тебе, — глаза Маллоса вспыхнули желтым. — Когда еще такое увидишь. Зато ясно, чего ребенок так заливается. Мамочка с папочкой заняты.  
В хижине огромная полупаучиха совокуплялась с мужчиной, оседлав его своей покрытой черной жесткой шерстью тушей.  
— Маллос-сама, это же… — Акира затравлено посмотрел на демона. — Как можно-то так?  
— Не смотри, не заставляю. А я не брезгливый, — Маллос с интересом наблюдал за йорогумо, которая постепенно менялась, превращалась в человека. — Где же я тебя видел, а? .. Такую не забудешь, если хоть раз встретишь. А ты смелый, Акира, прогнать ее.  
Йорогумо уже выглядела как обычная женщина, только кожа была слишком бледной, с землистым оттенком. А Йоширо смотрел на нее, как на самое прекрасное создание в мире.  
— Дальше неинтересно, — Маллос сел рядом с Акирой. — Хорошо, что голодной она зачать не может. А она голодная, ей сил на превращение-то не хватает. Йоширо уверен, что держит ее на привязи… Смертные, пф! Она на привязи, пока ребенок не подрастет и не начнет кормиться сам. Полукровки растут медленнее, но созревают быстрее. Лет до пятнадцати она будет обычной девушкой, а потом начнет жрать мужчин, как и ее мать. И родить себе подобную сможет. Чистокровные-то рожают только после четырех столетий, зато растут за три-четыре года.  
— Маллос-сама, а почему вы уверены, что это девочка? — Акира отдышался, тошнота к горлу после увиденного больше не подступала. — Может…  
— Не может, — отрезал Маллос. — Мальчиков они съедают сразу же.  
— Ма… — начал было Акира, но Маллос сгреб его в охапку и зажал рот ладонью.  
— Тихо… Слышишь?  
Йорогумо говорила медленно, растягивая слова, и голос ее напоминал шипение.  
— Дай мне его… Я хочу есть, Йоширо.  
— Дождись, когда уйдет аякаси. Тебе не добраться до него просто так.  
— Уведи аякаси оттуда. Или его уведи. Дай мне его, Йоширо.  
— Ты не утолила голод тем юнцом? Неужели его тебе не хватило?  
— Он пустой совсем. Его выпили. А твой враг сладкий, у него много силы. Аякаси дал ему свою, он живет долго. Дай мне его, Йоширо, и я не уйду от тебя, я рожу тебе много дочерей…  
Маллос изогнул бровь. Враг? Почему бы это? Что еще учитель скрыл от него? А чутье у твари хорошее, поняла все-таки, что Тэцуя неспроста за десять лет не постарел ни на день.  
— Рафу, мне нужна всего одна дочь, и она у нас есть. Ты поклялась мне.  
Йорогумо зашипела. Акира дернулся, и Маллос вспомнил, что до сих пор зажимает ему рот. Он убрал ладонь, прикусил Акиру за мочку, и когда тот посмотрел на него вопросительно, одними губами произнес:  
— Потом.  
Разговор в хижине продолжался, и Маллос опять вслушался в тягучую речь твари.  
— Дай мне его, Йоширо. Ты получишь его землю, его жизнь, ты будешь доволен…  
Он приподнялся и заглянул в окно. Йорогумо уже полностью превратилась, даже цветом кожи перестала напоминать утопленника. И Маллос наконец-то вспомнил, где именно видел эту женщину. В обрывочных снах Тэцуи, в которые он посмотрел, когда только поселился у мастера.  
— Так-так… Акира, иди к лошадям, а я нанесу визит вежливости. Не бойся, она за тобой не пойдет, пока я здесь. Я догоню, иди.  
Ребенок йорогумо был омерзительным, куда хуже, чем обычные смертные дети.  
— И что же мне с тобой делать, паучок?  
Ребенок уставился на демона черными глазами. Молча. Даже в таком малом возрасте твари понятливы, хоть и совершенно беспомощны.  
— Пожалуй, я заберу у тебя кое-что, что тебе не нужно. Проще было бы тебя придушить прямо здесь, но ничего. Это еще успеется.  
Маллос вышел из хижины, подбрасывая на ладони небольшой серебристый клубок. Раз, два, три — и клубок исчез.  
Когда Маллос подошел к лошадям, Акира уже сидел верхом. На ладони у него лежало что-то небольшое и серебристое. Он протянул это что-то демону — и Маллос поднял за потрепанный шнурок амулет.  
— А вот и жертва. Надо бы узнать, кто… Потом. Что же такое сделал Тэцуя? ..  
Напоследок он обернулся к следу из слизи и гнили, и что-то произнес. Слов Акира опять не понял, но видимо, это было какое-то заклинание, потому что над мерзостью поднялось пламя.  
— Домой. А это пусть будет подарком для глупого смертного. Я его предупреждал.  
  


***

  
  
— Не спится? Да зайди уже, Акира. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты там.  
Подмастерье проскользнул в спальню демона, закрыл за собой дверь и опустился на пол.  
— Что такого случилось, что ты пришел ко мне, а? — Маллос приподнялся на локте и сонно смотрел на Акиру, который не решался ни заговорить, ни шевельнуться. — Ну, говори уже…  
— Мне снилась она, — не поднимая глаз, прошептал Акира. — Не так, как там. Она была здесь, ходила вокруг дома. Не паук, человек, женщина в длинных светлых одеждах. Она пела и заглядывала в окна, а когда захотела войти, я проснулся.  
— Значит, сон… — протянул Маллос, откинул одеяло и поднялся. — Ложись. Будешь спать здесь. А я сейчас вернусь. Давай уже, маленький наглец.  
Своего тела демон не смущался. Спал он без одежды и даже сейчас ничем не прикрылся. А его постель была теплой, и Акира, забравшись под одеяло, свернулся там и задремал.  
— …снов не бывает, — услышал он сквозь сон. Акира глаза и подскочил, увидев сидящего рядом Маллоса. — Она здесь была. Так что тебе это не совсем снилось. И хоть войти она не может, ты остаешься со мной. А Синдзи привязан, — демон зевнул, — и далеко не уйдет.  
Он снова улегся, по-хозяйски обхватил Акиру за талию, распустил его хвостик и устроил подбородок у него на плече.  
— Маллос-сама? — подмастерье хотел еще что-то сказать, но Маллос приложил палец к его губам.  
— Тихо. Спи. Все утром.  
  


***

  
  
— Чего ты мне не рассказал, сенсей? Поверь, так будет проще для тебя же. Я, знаешь ли, не отягощен вашей смертной моралью, чтобы тебя осуждать. Если будешь отпираться, она тебя все-таки сожрет.  
Казалось, Тэцуя не слышал слов Маллоса. Он держал в руках меч, один из последних, им созданных, и смотрел, нет ли где изъянов.  
— Наместник прибудет за ним, — Тэцуя повернул клинок, и от светлой стали отразился солнечный луч. — Это лучшее, что мне удавалось, Акума-сан, я не сделаю уже ничего более совершенного.  
Маллос приподнял бровь. Меч как меч, не лучше тех, что получались у него самого, во всяком случае, на вид.  
— Я о твоей жизни говорю, Тэцуя, а не о мече, и не о наместнике. Вот уж кто подождет, если придется, его род мне до двенадцатого колена обязан. Что ты или твоя семья сделали такого, что за тобой охотится колдун с ручной нежитью?  
Тэцуя снова будто не услышал его. Он любовался игрой света на клинке, потом сдернул с волос ленту и подбросил ее в воздух. Шелк распался надвое, едва соприкоснувшись со сталью, и — вспыхнул, сгорая в полете. Тэцуя обернулся к Маллосу.  
— Зачем?  
Маллос рассмеялся, на его ладони плясал язычок пламени.  
— Чтобы ты уже меня услышал, сенсей. Ты так увлекся этим мечом, и не слышал, что я спрашивал.  
— Я слышал, — мастер обернул меч белым шелком. — Мне нечего сказать, Акума-сан, я не знаю, почему йорогумо приходит. И я не знаю про колдуна.  
— Йоширо, — тихо произнес демон, и Тэцуя выронил меч. — Так ты знаешь его, сенсей. Почему он охотится за тобой?  
— Я последний, кто жив из моей семьи. Его дед…  
— Понятно, старые счеты. Твоя семья чем-то так досадила тому старику, что он решил извести ее под корень. Я люблю смертных, они делают за меня мою работу, а мне остается только наблюдать, как ваше племя потихоньку изводит само себя, освобождая место нам.  
— Акума-сан, ты не должен вмешиваться, — Тэцуя так и стоял, замерев, и меч лежал у его ног. — Так должно было произойти, рано или поздно. Мы все скованы судьбой, и уйти от предначертанного нам нельзя.  
— А это мы еще посмотрим, — в глазах Маллоса вспыхнуло пламя. — Ты раз уже ошибся, сенсей. Надо мной судьба не властна.  
  


***

  
  
Акира видел, как Маллос обходит дом сенсея и шепчет что-то. Вслушиваться подмастерье не рискнул, а вот на его ладони смотрел завороженно. Ни одно оружие не могло причинить Маллосу вреда, он сам так говорил, но сейчас Акира видел на них кровь. Ему было любопытно, и он решил, что непременно спросит. Потом. Сейчас лучше не вмешиваться. На пороге показался Синдзи. Вид у него был несчастный — еще бы, два дня на привязи просидел. Но не это насторожило Акиру, а что-то другое. И не зря. «Его сенсей отпустил? Или он сам смог развязать узел, которому научили сенсея гайдзины?» Акира нахмурился, а Синдзи откинул циновку у входа и забрал лежавшее под ней лезвие.  
Он попытался остановить Синдзи, удержать, но тот отмахнулся от него клинком, и Акира мысленно поблагодарил того ронина, с которым путешествовал — за то, что научил уклоняться от ударов. Задело его всего лишь чуть выше локтя.  
— Да стой ты! —, но Синдзи даже не обернулся. Сжимая нерожденный еще меч, он вышел за изгородь и направился к озеру. — Ками-сама, ну за что…  
Акира рухнул на колени и уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки. Такого ему Маллос-сама точно не простит.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну тихо, тихо, — Маллос водил ладонью над раной на руке Акиры, тот стоял неподвижно, боясь даже дышать. Сказать про украденный клинок он не успел. — Сейчас все пройдет.  
— Маллос-сама, — наконец выдохнул Акира. — Синдзи ушел. И унес тот меч. Я не… Я так виноват, Маллос-сама…  
Маллос хмыкнул, поцеловал тонкий белый след, оставшийся на коже.  
— Акира, ты был со мной в кузнице, когда я обжег ладонь о клинок. Чего ты хотел тогда? Ответь мне, и не ври.  
— Я смотрел… как вы его куете. Смотрел в пламя. Тогда… я думал, что это будет самый прекрасный, самый совершенный меч, прекраснее, чем мечи Тэцуи-сенсея. Я хотел, чтобы именно он стал вашим мечом, о котором вы так мечтали. Но теперь, Маллос-сама…  
— Ты должен был очень сильно хотеть этого. Не меньше, чем я.  
— Да, Маллос-сама… Но меч же…  
Демон снова сдернул с хвостика Акиры ленту, растрепал ему волосы.  
— Я, знаешь ли, знал, что Синдзи так сделает. Думаешь, там был тот клинок?  
— Вы… Маллос-сама… — Акира выдохнул и запрокинул голову, чтобы Маллос не видел его слез. — Почему он ушел? Он же погибнет..  
Маллос посмотрел на него так, словно он сказал несусветную глупость.  
— Туда и дорога.  
На это Акира счел благоразумным промолчать. От раны на руке уже не осталось и шрама. Зачем Маллос-сама так о нем печется? А тот будто слышал его мысли.  
— Ты еще не понял, маленький наглец? Это и твоя заслуга. Мой меч живой не только благодаря мне и моей крови. Это и твое желание тоже! — Маллос расхохотался. — Тэцуя сказал, что его время еще не пришло, что даже я подвластен судьбе. Демоны, Акира, не скованы судьбой. У нас ее нет. А ты, — он потянул подмастерье за собой, — должен мне помочь закончить этот меч. Ты, именно ты, мой мальчик, сумел такое, на что неспособен даже сам Масамунэ…  
— На что?!  
Полутьма кузницы, жар горна. Место, где он чувствовал себя правильно, где лежала его собственная судьба. Предназначение. Быть мастером клинка. Он учился у другого мастера до Тэцуи-сенсея. Руки привыкли держать молот, он научился раскалять железо, и первый свой танто до сих пор хранил как воспоминание о чем-то должном. Но никто прежде не мог вдохнуть в его работу искру жизни, даже сенсей. А сейчас эта искра в фейерверке алых брызг обретала форму и душу, взлетала из-под ударов молотом.  
— Что я сделал, Маллос-сама?  
Демон рассмеялся, откинул упавшие на глаза волосы, повернул еще раскаленное лезвие, сохранившее черные следы.  
— Вот это, Акира.  
Клинок зашипел в воде, теряя алое свечение.  
— Ты дал ему то, чего для меня не смог сделать сам Масамунэ. Ты дал ему жизнь.  
Акира на несколько мгновений забыл, как дышать. Кто он — и кто великий мастер? И как такое возможно? Но Маллос-сама так в этом уверен, что не поверить самому очень трудно… И так хочется поверить, что он все же на что-то способен.  
— Ты станешь великим мастером, Акира, — Маллос водил пальцами по уже остывшему клинку. — Я дам ему твое имя. Я почти закончил его еще тогда. Столько месяцев работы… Последний штрих, который надо было сделать, и я не стал, подумал, что своей кровью его испортил. А ему она и была нужна для завершения. И твое желание. И твои руки. Возьми его. Сделаешь для него рукоять?  
Акира осторожно принял клинок в ладони. Еще столько работы — заточка, полировка, рукоять. Но даже сейчас новорожденный меч был в его глазах самым прекрасным из всего, что он видел.  
— Маллос-сама…  
  


***

  
  
— Маллос-сама…  
Здесь, в кузнице, темно ровно настолько, что Акира не смущался, когда Маллос целовал его, когда опустился на колени перед ним и сделал такое, чего не делали самые распутные юдзё в портовом борделе. Ему казалось, что жар горна холоднее, чем рот Маллоса. Он упал бы, не держи его демон за бедра, пока сам вытворял нечто невообразимое. Акира и не представлял, что так вообще возможно. Маллос провел языком по всей длине его члена, сжал губами головку, кончиком языка коснулся впадинки. Акира закусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не кричать — снова, и Маллос выпустил его изо рта.  
— Ну же, я хочу тебя слышать!  
— Не надо, Маллос-сама, не здесь… Пожалуйста… — тут Маллос улыбнулся, сердце у Акиры рухнуло куда-то вниз, и сил сказать «нет» не осталось. — Пожалуйста…  
Другое «пожалуйста», Акира не мог заставить себя попросить, и надеялся лишь, что Маллос поймет сам. И что бы ни сделал — он примет это с радостью. Ему было хорошо с демоном, так хорошо… Маллос опять забрал его член в рот, на всю длину сразу, медленно заскользил вверх, сжимая губами, обводя языком, и Акира не застонал — взвыл в голос.  
— Да, мой мальчик… Так… — взгляд Маллоса снизу вверх — он так и не поднялся с колен — обжигал, огненные глаза почернели от желания. — Мой, только мой…  
Снаружи их было хорошо видно: белая кожа светилась в сумраке кузницы, молочная — демона, слоновая кость — Акиры. Сплетенные тела, змеящаяся по спине подмастерья татуировка в виде водяного дракона — и откуда только такая? — ласкающие ее сильные длинные пальцы, и долгие, долгие поцелуи…  
Тэцуя прижался лбом к щелястым доскам. Как жаль, что они не могли видеть себя его глазами. Оба были так красивы в этом бесстыдном соитии, и наверняка знали, что за ними подсматривают. Акума знал точно, в этом Тэцуя был уверен, иначе не встретился бы взглядом с его черными от расширенных зрачков глазами. Их стоны, почти крики, снова — как дикие коты. Тэцуя и рад бы уйти, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, не в силах был отвернуться. Он завидовал им, отчаянно. Он бы ревновал, если бы мог, но Акира его не привлекал никогда, Акуму же отверг он сам. Поэтому все, что ему осталось — смотреть.  
Аякаси, или даже ками, сильнейший — и отдает себя человеку? В это невозможно поверить, от одного этого можно сойти с ума. Акира нежно касался закрытых глаз, острых скул, словно высеченных из камня умелым резчиком, и целовал, целовал… Так, что у демона трескались и кровоточили вечно обветренные губы, и Акира слизывал эту кровь. Тэцуе казалось, что он тоже чувствует, как она горчит и отдает во рту медью.  
Маллос вынес Акиру из кузницы на руках, сил идти самому у того не осталось. Демон тихо смеялся, шептал на ухо мальчишке, что там, откуда он родом, так носят невест. Акира вспыхнул, а Маллос поцеловал его и перенес через порог дома, нарушая все обычаи, которые только можно.  
Тэцуя не решился пойти за ними. Он остался снаружи, около изгороди. И, как незадолго до него Маллос, вглядывался в сгущающиеся сумерки, а в глазах его стояли слезы, которым не суждено было пролиться.  
  


***

  
  
— Это вы сделали так, чтобы сенсей не думал о Синдзи?  
Умный мальчик. Увидел, заметил. Понял.  
— Да. Знаешь, он ведь вернется. Другим. Что бы про таких, как я, ни говорили, я не допущу, чтобы мастеру причинили вред.  
Акира смотрел на руки Маллоса, следил, как скользит по клинку точильный камень.  
— Вы же ее убьете, Маллос-сама?  
Демон кивнул. Что еще можно сделать с нежитью, жрущей тех, кого жрать запрещено?  
— Я обтяну ее шкурой эту рукоять.  
Маллос расхохотался. Надо же! Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом мальчишке есть такое. Признаться, он как раз хотел просить Акиру, чтобы обтянул рукоять меча шкурой йорогумо, но тот его опередил.  
— Похоже, не зря тебя мононо-кэ называли.  
— Да это все… — Акира отвел взгляд. — Не боялся я того, чего они боялись. Вот и прозвали так. Да и прабабка моя…  
— А что прабабка? — Маллос удивленно приподнял бровь и отложил камень. Ничего «особенного» он в Акире не чувствовал, никакого таланта к колдовству, но любопытство победило.  
— Она… не отсюда. Ее прадед из Мин привез. Думал, как наложницу, а она ему женой стала, да еще и от других женщин его отвратила. Она сама мне рассказывала. Ее колдуньей считали, и в деревне, и за пределами. Она меня больше братьев любила. Хотела научить, но я… не могу. Не дано. А они думали, что она учит. Я от нее много знаю, Маллос-сама, вот только не умею ничего. Она умела. С духами говорила, с юрэй, помогала им уйти, упокоиться. Она мне Юки-онну показывала. Издали. Все, что я могу — это видеть духов, и то не всех, и не всегда. И не боюсь их. Таких, как йорогумо…  
— Боишься, — Маллос снова рассмеялся. — Просто по-другому. Люди делятся на тех, кто убегает, как Тэцуя-сенсей, и таких, как ты, кто охотится и сражается. Но все равно боятся. Это… не плохо. Я не боялся даже смертным. И видишь, кто я сейчас.  
Акира замер. Мысль о том, что Маллос-сама когда-то был смертным, не приходила ему в голову. Может, и он тоже…  
— Вы были смертным?  
— Был. Давно, очень. И до сих пор не знаю, в награду меня сделали тем, кто я сейчас, или в наказание. Не думаю об этом. Тот колдун, Йоширо, назвал меня аякаси. А ведь меня скорее мононо-кэ называть стоило. Ну да не будем об этом. Хочешь, я тебя сделаю таким же? Я могу.  
Акира испуганно посмотрел на Маллоса и замотал головой. Быть рядом — уже достаточно, куда еще большего-то хотеть? А то, что предложил ему сейчас демон, вообще смертному хотеть или просить не стоит.  
— Жаль. Мог бы стать моим спутником. Райдзю-сан из тех, что долго не задерживаются, а мне… нужен кто-то. Нет — так нет. Но… кое-что ты для меня сделаешь, и это не просьба.  
— Ч-что угодно, Маллос-сама…  
От жгучего обожания в глазах Акиры Маллосу стало немного не по себе. Не хватало еще, чтобы превратился в такого щенка, как Синдзи.  
— Что угодно, пф-ф-ф… Не разбрасывайся такими словами, Акира, если не знаешь, на что способен тот, кому ты это говоришь. Не пугайся. Моего заклятья хватит еще на неделю, не меньше, и не говори, что не видел меня. Поедешь со мной к португальцам. Говорят, у них художник есть. Хочу твой портрет. И не такой, как в Кёто рисуют.  
Маллос и себе не признался бы никогда, что готов влюбиться в этого мальчишку. Вашиста при всей своей желчности и язвительности была права в одном: если влюбился, то голову потерял, и сделает для возлюбленного все. Но Акира тоже хорош, сколько бы ни повторял, что не хочет, что просто быть рядом достаточно. Можно долго делать вид, но боль это причинит обоим. Маллос скрипнул зубами. Он не будет думать об этом. Не сейчас.  
— Я знаю, что говорю, Маллос-сама, — голос Акиры выдернул его из невеселых мыслей. Да уж, знает он, несомненно. — И знаю, кому говорю. Что угодно… кроме бессмертия.  
— Почему? — Маллоса это удивило и разозлило, но он не показал этого. Незачем Акире видеть его злость, придумает еще какую-нибудь ерунду. Может, он и умный, но когда до чувств доходит, люди почему-то резко глупеют.  
— Потому… потому что это не я, тот, кто должен быть с вами, Маллос-сама. Не сейчас. Иначе вы не встретите того, кто должен.  
— У демонов нет судьбы, Акира. Мы свободны от нее, я говорил это Тэцуе-сенсею, и тебе повторю.  
— Это не ваша судьба, Маллос-сама. Это его… или ее. Я не знаю, кто это будет.  
Маллос усмехнулся.  
— Акира… Маленький наглец. Кто бы ни был, его — или ее — тут сейчас нет. А ты есть. И к португальцам мы отправляемся завтра же. Ступай, присмотри за сенсеем, и поесть ему сделай. И сакэ отбери, хоть силой, хоть как. А то он глупостей натворит, да таких, что мы вдвоем с ними потом не разберемся. Иди.  
Акира поклонился и оставил его одного.  
  


***

  
  
Йорогумо не появилась ни в отсутствие Маллоса, ни после его возвращения. Синдзи тоже не появлялся — пока. Так или иначе колдун и его тварь подбросят Тэцуе свою приманку, вопрос только в том, когда именно. Чего Маллосу стоило вырвать из учителя все чувства к безмозглому щенку, не знал никто. Даже Акира, который, хоть и догадывался о содеянном, но не мог представить, во что это обошлось демону.  
Каждый раз, лишая кого-то чувств, радости, любви, Маллос терял это и в себе. С каждым разом он все меньше оставался человеком, и все больше превращался в подобие Повелителя. И ради того, чтобы сохранить хоть немного себя прежнего, смертного, он искал спутника среди смертных, и готов был на все для него, даже дать бессмертие. Сейчас он злился на Акиру, злился на себя, но ничего не мог поделать: мальчишка ясно дал понять, что бессмертия не хочет, и быть его спутником — тоже. Маллос не понимал, почему, и злился от этого еще больше. Ведь не предлагал же сделать из него демона, смертные не понимают и боятся, но отвергать такой дар? ..  
Маллос еще раз провел по клинку точильным камнем и сжал лезвие в ладони. Сталь легко прошла сквозь плоть до самых костей. Боль немного отрезвила демона — такой он давно уже не испытывал, резкой, саднящей. Человеческой.  
— Маллос-сама…  
Ну вот, явился.  
— Чего тебе, Акира?  
Он не виноват, что боится. Люди всегда боятся того, чего не знают, а кто знает Маллоса кроме него самого?  
— Простите меня.  
— За что? — Маллос проводил пальцами по клинку, глядя, как вмиг затягиваются глубокие порезы. — Ты ни в чем не виноват. Я же сказал, что ничего не сделаю против твоей воли.  
— Я обидел вас. Я знаю. Маллос-сама, я… не хочу влюбляться в вас. Не могу. Не имею права. Я хочу быть с вами, если позволите, но пожалуйста, не…  
Маллос не дал ему договорить. Одно быстрое движение, слишком быстрое для человека, и его ладонь уже зажимает рот Акиры.  
— Замолчи. И больше никогда не возвращайся к этому разговору. Я могу дать тебе все, что захочешь. Я могу полюбить тебя, если ты сам захочешь. Но я могу взять все, что хочу, сам — силой. Тебе это не понравится. Меня не просто так называют жестоким. И я, — Маллос почти коснулся губами уха Акиры, обжигая дыханием, и тот невольно выгнулся, — не просто так стал демоном. Я могу взять все, Акира. Запомни.  
Он отдернул ладонь и отвернулся, раздосадованный своей же собственной злостью.  
— Всего лишь смертный…  
— Маллос-сама…  
— Уйди. Пока я не сделал тебе больно. Пока ты не знаешь настоящего меня — уйди.  
— Нет.  
Сил сдержаться у Маллоса хватило. Он мерзавец и адская тварь, и гордился этим с того дня, как стал демоном, но… Не так. Не сейчас.  
Чужие чувства кипели внутри, безжалостно вырванные и присвоенные, чужая злоба, чужая тоска. Он уже почти забыл, что это значит: скучать о ком-то, бояться за кого-то. Все, что ему сейчас было нужно — это избавиться от чужого. Выжечь из своей сущности. И кто! Всего лишь смертный мальчишка, каких много, и любой из них мог бы занять место Акиры, с благодарностью приняв дар бессмертия… Но ему не нужен любой. Маллос знал, что любить он может только тех, кто свободен. Кто так похож на него…  
— Акира, уйди, прошу. Ты не знаешь, что я хочу с тобой сейчас сделать, и лучше тебе этого не дожидаться.  
Подмастерье помотал головой, мол, «нет», и сам обнял его, прижался щекой к спине. Пытался услышать, как бьется сердце? Вот только нет его у Маллоса.  
— Я останусь с вами, Маллос-сама, пока вы не встретите того… или ту.  
Сколько они так простояли, демон не знал. Только ноющее и болящее чужое отпустило, оставив за собой едва уловимый шлейф грусти. Руки у Акиры были теплые, а сердце билось часто-часто. И сейчас, в этот миг, Маллос был ему благодарен. За то, что не оставил. Не испугался.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он внезапно севшим голосом.  
— Не знаю. Просто… делаю, — Акира прижался к нему уже всем телом, обнял крепче, и Маллос чуть откинул голову назад. — Я не боюсь вас, Маллос-сама.  
— Ты драгоценность, Акира. Мой.  
— Ваш, Маллос-сама.  
  


***

  
  
Рукоять дайто была готова через семь дней. Акира обтянул ее акульей шкурой, стащил у Тэцуи, даже не спросив разрешения. «Не заметит. Я не буду ее оплетать. Рано еще». Клинок лежал в руках Маллоса так, словно был его продолжением. Острый настолько, что, казалось, им можно перерубить солнечный луч.  
— Время пришло. Я сниму охранное заклятье сегодня. Держись рядом со мной, я не хочу, чтобы тебя утащила эта тварь… или ее новый подручный.  
Сейчас Маллос напомнил Акире тех самых нин, к которым ему так и не сложилось попасть: затянутый в темно-серое с головы до ног, смертельно опасный. Казалось, вокруг него полыхает огненный ореол.  
— Вы… что-то сделали с сенсеем, Маллос-сама?  
Демон зло рассмеялся. Очень умный. И не такой уж бесталанный, каким себя считает. Колдуном не стал бы никогда, а вот видеть и чувствовать — может. И многое понимает.  
— Да. Защищаем мастеров мы тоже по-разному. Даже так, если придется.  
— Как — «так», Маллос-сама? Вы сделали, чтобы он не скучал о Синдзи?  
— Чтобы Синдзи для него стал никем и ничем. Ты сам увидишь, почему. Говоришь, прабабка тебе Юки-онну показывала? Так она еще красавицей покажется по сравнению с тем, что эта тварь сделала из Синдзи.  
— Почему вас называют жестоким?  
— Лучше тебе этого не знать.  
Не надо таким, как Акира, знать, почему и за что. Не надо знать о времени, когда ненавидели так, что за голову готовы были платить золотом по весу той головы. Когда мстили, охотились, когда отрава в вине оказалась из тех, от которых нет противоядия. Когда оставили подыхать на цепи, на беспощадном солнце. Не надо знать, как вздувается пузырями обожженная кожа, как выворачивает от яда уже кровью и желчью, а смерть кажется единственным избавлением. И даже тогда нет страха, только боль и ненависть. Лучше таким, как Акира, никогда не знать о том, что ненависть бывает столь сильна, что даже Повелителю становится страшно, и что ненависть превращает в чудовищ. Им не стоит знать, как поет обагренный кровью короткий меч, и как трудно сохранить в себе хоть что-нибудь, отделяющее человека от демона.  
Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Хорошо, что Акира не может в него заглянуть, увидеть все то, что превратило воина-эквита в монстра по имени Маллос.  
— Не надо тебе этого знать, маленький наглец.  
  


***

  
  
Не имело значения, когда явится нежить. Маллос разорвал защищавший дом круг крови: огненное кольцо, на миг вспыхнувшее и угасшее, напугало Акиру, Тэцуя же не сказал ни слова. Демон даже подумал, не зашел ли слишком далеко, забирая у учителя чувства, так ведь и дар вырвать можно было. Но нет, не зашел. Тэцуя устало облокотился на изгородь, всматриваясь в синеющие сумерки и ползущий с озера туман.  
— Так много ради меня одного… Не стоило тебе вмешиваться, Акума-сан. Я заслужил все это. Да ты сам знаешь, что я говорю.  
Маллос молча отмахнулся — мол, чушь ты говоришь, сенсей. Стоило бы загнать и его, и Акиру в дом, но мальчишку так просто не отошлешь. Меч держать толком не умеет, чему бы его тот ронин ни учил, а все туда же: «Я не уйду, Маллос-сама». А без Тэцуи йорогумо не появится. Высшего она боится, но нестерпимый голод ее выманит.  
— Какой сегодня туман на озере нехороший. Никогда не видел такого, — Тэцуя прислушался. — Шуршит что-то… Далеко-далеко.  
— Такой туман поднимался, когда приходили юрэй, — шепотом отозвался Акира. — Я не видел их самих, только туман. Маллос-сама, слышите? Она поет…  
Демон кивнул. Туман поднялся уже до самой вершины холма и молочными щупальцами просачивался сквозь изгородь, погружая все в густую пелену. Заунывное пение стало громче, оно все приближалось и приближалось. Сначала звучал один голос, женский, а теперь ему вторил второй, мужской.  
— Пришли, — глаза Маллоса засветились желтым. — Тэцуя, отойди. Акира, к ней не приближайся. Она моя. С ним делай, что хочешь, но помни, он опасен не меньше.  
То, что случилось дальше, потом являлось Акире в кошмарах еще долгие годы. Казалось, после Юки-онны и тех юрэй, которых ему все же довелось увидеть, и после йорогумо, испугать его уже ничего не могло. Но он ошибался. Из тумана вышел… вышло нечто, что человеком уже назвать было нельзя. Оно шло вперед ломкими, марионеточными шагами, сжимая в полусгнивших, покрытых пятнами руках недокованное лезвие без рукояти. Длинные, когда-то гладкие и шелковистые черные волосы разметались по его плечам, завешивали слипшимися прядями лицо, тронутое такой же гнилью и пятнами, как руки. Лохмотья хаори свисали с плеч, не закрывая тела, сквозь плоть виднелись кости, из оставленных острыми зубами рваных ран сочилась черная кровь.  
— Синдзи… — беззвучно выдохнул Акира.  
Нечто прошло мимо, вытянув перед собой мертвые руки с изъеденным ржавчиной клинком, и замерло. Обернулось, устремив на Акиру белые, абсолютно белые, пустые, и оттого еще более страшные глаза. Открыло рот — и завизжало, высоко, пронзительно, оглушающе…  
«Нельзя смотреть мертвым в глаза, никогда, Акира, запомни. Духам можно, а иной раз даже нужно, но только не мертвым. Утянут за собой. Разве что только кто посильнее их рядом с тобой окажется и не даст. Но и они, мертвецы эти, тоже бывает, что ведомы кем-то. Не смотри им в глаза». Голос прабабки зазвучал в ушах так, словно она стояла за плечом. Акира отвел взгляд от страшных белесых глаз, занес меч и ударил сверху вниз, наискосок от плеча к бедру. Гнилая плоть с мерзким чавкающим звуком разошлась под острым клинком. Мертвец, бывший когда-то Синдзи, сделал еще шаг и завалился на землю, заливая ее черной кровью. Где-то за его спиной раздался еще один вопль, такой же высокий и оглушающий, как крик Синдзи, но Акира не повернулся. Краем глаза он успел увидеть метнувшегося к нему сенсея — и сам осел на землю рядом с мертвым телом, потеряв сознание.  
  


***

  
  
Такого Маллос не чувствовал очень давно: ненависть и ярость отступили, оставив за собой пустоту и холод внутри. Единственное, что было сейчас важно, что он знал наверняка — нельзя подпустить тварь к сенсею и Акире, и это давалось ему тяжело. Йорогумо при всей кажущейся неповоротливости и огромной туше была на редкость быстрой и верткой, как и положено пауку. Как ни отбивался Маллос, тварь сумела зацепить его когтистой лапой, но, к счастью, раны на нем затягивались мгновенно. И чем больше она наседала и теснила Маллоса, тем меньше оставалось в нем ненависти. Только тишина, только покой — какой приходит в первые мгновения смерти, и все прочее остается за порогом. Он видел, как упал Акира, но даже тогда в нем ничего не отозвалось. Не осталось никаких чувств, один холодный расчет. «Лапы — первые сочленения. Руки. Шея». Уязвимые открытые места.  
Йорогумо взвизгнула и хлестнула Маллоса длинными волосами, распоров ему кожу на скуле. Коготь на паучьей лапе звякнул о сталь дайто. Внутренний покой лопнул, словно мыльный пузырь, заливая все существо Маллоса тьмой, как раскаленной лавой. Тьма обжигала, придавала ему истинную форму — чудовища с рогами, клыками и огненными глазами.  
Йорогумо отпрянула, вскинула передние лапы, закрываясь от пылающего ореола высшего демона, попятилась. Но теперь уже Маллос оттеснял ее, выставив перед собой меч так, чтобы тварь не могла дотянуться и напасть. Одно обманное движение, нарочно открытая спина и бок… Йорогумо рванулась вперед…  
Клинок с хрустом опустился на когтистые паучьи лапы, отсекая их. Еще один взмах меча, и тварь лишилась руки, а Маллос поднырнул под тушу, вспарывая щетинистое брюхо. Хлынула липкая черная жижа, йорогумо завопила так, что ее, наверное, услышали за холмами, и рухнула, придавив собой демона…  
  


***

  
  
Тэцуя, застыв от ужаса, смотрел, как огромная полупаучиха погребла под собой жуткое создание, в которое превратился Акума-сан. На коленях у мастера лежал без сознания Акира, и ему казалось, что подмастерье не дышит. Остальное смазалось, как в тумане, который давно уже отступил: и то, как демон выбрался из-под мертвой йорогумо, и клинок в его руках, и покатившаяся по траве мертвая женская голова…  
В оглушительной, звенящей тишине раздался громкий детский плач.  
  


***

  
  
Йоширо спешно собирал нехитрый скарб, разбросанный по хижине, когда расшатанная дверь со скрипом отворилась. Колдун обернулся — на пороге стоял тот аякаси, что охранял кузнеца и его подмастерьев. Глаза его светились желтым, за спиной висел меч в грубых ножнах, а в руке он держал…  
Мертвая голова йорогумо ударилась о дощатый пол у ног колдуна и замерла. Тусклые глаза, распахнутый в немом крике рот, кровавые потеки на землистой коже… Йоширо протянул было к голове руку, но отдернул в страхе. Аякаси не сводил с него немигающего взгляда — стоял в дверном проеме, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел. Молча. То, что должно было быть сказано, не могло быть сказано словами. Йоширо чувствовал его гнев и ненависть, тяжелые, почти осязаемые кожей. Мертвая голова на полу. Крик, захлебывающийся плач дочери. Амулет на полуистлевшем шнурке, свисающий с руки аякаси… Он полетел следом за головой, а демон смерил его тяжелым взглядом и вышел. Йоширо едва успел подхватить дочь и выскочить из хижины, которая вспыхнула, словно сноп сухой соломы.  
  


***

  
  
Деревенский кожевенник никак не решался притронуться к тому, что принес утром незнакомый гайдзин. Черная толстая шкура, грубо снятая, покрытая местами густой жесткой щетиной. Он никогда раньше такой не видел, а спросить, чья это, язык не повернулся. Но чья бы ни была, денег гайдзин оставил столько, что хватит надолго не только ему, а и всей деревне. Видать уж очень она нужна, раз платит, не считая. «Выделка… рукоять меча обтянуть. Я слышал, ты лучший. Я слышал, ты для Тэцуи-сенсея шкуры выделываешь». Было дело, правда. Но такой вот жути кузнец никогда не приносил. Похоже, не так прост этот гайдзин, а лишний раз спрашивать — голову свою не беречь. Больно уж острым выглядел дайто, что был за его спиной. Кожевенник взвесил в руке большой тяжелый кошель. Да, много денег дал гайдзин, очень много, столько с других за всю жизнь не получить. Он еще раз посмотрел на мерзкую шкуру. Была не была, сделает, а там подмастерьев работать заставит. Уж после такого можно будет себе это позволить.  
  


***

  
  
Казалось, за одну ночь Тэцуя постарел на десять лет. Видно, не смог демон у него все забрать, а может, и не из-за Синдзи это… Он сторонился своего ученика: одно дело знать, что живешь бок о бок с аякаси, и совсем иное — этого аякаси увидеть в истинном обличье. Акира же несколько дней не приходил в себя, и Маллос не отходил от него ни на миг, забыв о сне, о еде, даже о сенсее. Он держал холодные руки Акиры в своих ладонях, согревая своим внутренним огнем, и вытягивал мальчишку с того предела, откуда простому смертному одному не выбраться. Посмотри Акира в глаза мертвому еще немного, и вытащить его не сумел бы даже Маллос. Боль, страх, ледяной могильный холод текли сквозь демона, покидая тело Акиры. Его дыхание становилось ровнее и ровнее, а спустя несколько дней, которые самому Маллосу показались несколькими часами — и целой вечностью, — Акира открыл глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Два дайто, словно близнецы. Рукояти обтянуты черной кожей и оплетены черным и алым шнуром. Маллос разглядывал их с чуть кривой ухмылкой, потом рассмеялся и уже в который раз сдернул с волос Акиры ленту. Отросшие ниже плеч волосы молодого мастера рассыпались, и он с видимым удовольствием запустил в них пальцы.  
— Значит, все-таки два. Как назовешь его?  
— Кого? — Акира удивленно поднял взгляд на Маллоса, а тот дернул его за прядку.  
— Меч, конечно. Твой меч.  
— Но я… Это же ваши, Маллос-сама!  
— Второй — твой. Я так хочу. Даже если ты больше никогда не возьмешь его в руки, он твой.  
Акира было раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Маллос притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
Дайто с черными потеками на клинке тихо зазвенел, коснувшись своего собрата, и тот зазвенел в ответ. Казалось, что мечи смеются.


End file.
